Into a Cat!
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: When a deranged cat goddess asks Percy and Annabeth for help finding Mr. Fluffernickel, our long-suffering demigod pair are cast into the world of Warriors. Where death and fighting prevail (so basically their normal lives), can Percy and Annabeth stay alive in their new home, and find their way back to their old one?
1. I Hate that Cat (Goddess)

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! What's up? This is the first thing I've posted I've posted in a while, so those of you follow me faithfully (and if you don't, please do) are probably like, "Hey, where's Lunapuppy? Did my beloved author leave?" Okay, so maybe not that exactly, but something similar, right? I hope so. As you may have noticed, I am no longer Lunapuppy. I am…Batman.**

 **Just kidding! Yeah, what I know about Batman comes mostly from** ** _The Lego Movie_** **and Studio C (If you are unfamiliar with Studio C, look them up. They're hilarious.).**

 **Anyways, back to the matter at hand. I've decided to change my name to RangerOfOlympus. It combines two of my favorite series…ies: (What's the plural for series?) Ranger's Apprentice by John Flanagan and Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who get distracted easily, tell me in your reviews: wasn't that some first-class squirrel chasing?**

 **But back to the story. This is only my third crossover, so I'm sorry if I'm not good at it. If you want to see the others, they are a PJO/Flash and PJO/Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. I'm kind of obsessed with PJO.**

 **I've read quite a few of these where PJO characters were turned into cats, and I'm sorry to revisit that idea, but I hope you will find this one...unique. So, this takes place after the sixth Omen of the Stars book, and after my Magnus Chase and Flash crossovers. In my version, the three kept their powers after the battle with Dark Forest, as did Percy and Annabeth when they were changed into cats. Oh, and, one more thing. I couldn't really remember who dies and who lived in the Dark Forest battle, so I kinda just made up a bunch of characters. If you could tell me some cats who are still alive, that would be great. Enjoy! Please read and review!**

Percy's POV

I stood defiantly in front of Alluring-roast, the Greek cat goddess. Alluring-roast wasn't her real name, it was Ailuros, but I heard her wrong the first time, and now the wrong pronunciation is stuck in my head.

"I'm sorry," I told her angrily, "but I am not going on a quest just to find a mortal's cat! Just because some girl loses her kitty doesn't mean a demigod has to go find it!"

Annabeth was behind me, trying to look serious, but failing miserably. It was rather ridiculous, I suppose, but with goddesses you could never laugh things off.

Jason just _had_ to build her a shrine here. I swear, he only built monuments for the most temperamental gods and goddesses.

Alluring-roast spoke in a series of meows and mewls that translated automatically in my head. _But Mr. Fluffernickel is one of my finest lieutenants! I would find him myself, but something is blocking my magic. If you'll just let me-_

I cut her off with, "No! Absolutely not. As if I would do a favor for a stupid, mewling cat goddess like you!"

Behind me, Annabeth was shaking her head fiercely, but I barely saw her. I didn't need to. even I knew I had crossed a line with that one. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

 _So be it,_ the goddess growled. _If you won't do it willingly, I shall force you! And this time, you will take the shape of my chosen people…_

Annabeth and I stumbled back as Alluring-roast began to glow with a harsh white light. We turned and began to run, calling for Chiron, or anyone, in fact, but no one came. Simultaneously, we froze in our tracks and collapsed to the ground as searing pain wracked our bodies. Then, there was nothing but blackness.

When I could see again, the pain was gone, which was a good thing. I stood and stretched, blinking sleepily. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. _Why is everything so big?_

I eagerly swung my head around, looking for anything familiar, but saw nothing. Even the color of the dirt underneath my paws was different. Wait. Paws?

"Seriously?" I shouted at no one in particular. "Alluring-roast, change me back! I don't have time for this."

"Percy?" Annabeth's groggy voice came from the other side of the hill.

"Annabeth!" I yelped. "You're here too?"

"Obviously," she answered walking towards me. Instead of the beautiful girl I knew her as, Annabeth was now a golden ticked tabby with the same startling gray eyes. The strangest thing, however (besides her being a cat), is that on her forelegs, there were glittering patches the color of Celestial bronze. One was just a straight line, but the other was an oval shape.

"Wow," she said, eyes glittering as she looked around. "This is new."

"Annabeth, you're...a cat," I told her stunned.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Am I? I couldn't tell by the _paws_! And, in case you hadn't noticed, you're a cat too. Your eyes are the same color of green, though."

I glanced back at my flank. It was as black as my hair normally is. Where my pocket would normally be (the pocket where I kept Riptide), there was a ripple of Celestial bronze, almost like a wave.

"Riptide…" I muttered. "This mark is like a wave. Annabeth, on your forelegs, you have two marks similar to it. You were carrying Katoptris, right? And that translates as "looking glass"?"

Annabeth nodded the affirmative, as understanding dawned in her eyes. "You think our weapons were changed into...these?" she asked gesturing with her legs."That's actually kind of smart."

"She admits it!" I crowed. "She admits it! Um, incidentally, why were you carrying Katoptris? It's not your knife, it's Piper's."

"So, maybe I took it because I like it. Who cares? We need to figure out how to get back to Camp Half-Blood. Come on, let's explore."

We wandered around pretty aimlessly for a while until we came to a large lake. In the distance, we could see a small island and other types of ground, like moors. But, where we were, the forest touched the edge of the lake.

"I'm not seeing _anything_ familiar, Annabeth," I commented. "In fact, I think we might be on the-,"

I was cut off by a harsh voice demanding, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Annabeth and I whirled around to see a group of four cats standing behind us, fur bristling. I was no expert at reading cat body language, but I was pretty sure these cats were ticked at us.

"Look," I pacified slowly, wishing I could raise my hands in the air, "we don't want any trouble. If you could just point us to…the east coast, I guess, we'll be on our way."

"Your intentions don't particularly matter," the deep golden tom in the lead growled. "Come with us, we must take you to our leader."

"Do we want to meet their leader?" I asked Annabeth out of the corner of my mouth.

"Yes," she muttered back. "We can explain ourselves, and get help."

"Can I say it?" I whispered excitedly. Annabeth rolled her eyes impatiently. "Alright," I continued out loud. "Take me to your leader." I'd always wanted to say that. I certainly felt like enough of an alien most of the time.

As they led us away, I winked at Annabeth, trying to let her know that everything would be okay.

Jayfeather's POV

The ThunderClan camp was peaceful enough. Business was back to usual; the hunting patrols had already gone out and returned laden with greenleaf prey. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Icewind, and Rainwing had just started a border patrol. But if you looked closely, you could still see the scars left behind by the Dark Forest warriors, and feel the absence of many cats.

There weren't many reasons for Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I to use our powers anymore, so we kind of went back to life as usual. I had been thinking we would maybe get a break, you know, a peaceful greenleaf, but no.

I was out gathering herbs one day, and while I was returning to the camp, I heard angry exclamations in my brother's harsh voice (the one he reserved especially for cats of other Clans and trespassers). "Keep it moving, you filthy, trespassing mouse brains! Bramblestar will be very interested in you."

Icewind chimed in with, "How stupid are you, rouges? Every cat knows that only the Clans live here."

I adjusted my course so I could catch up with Lionblaze's party. I wondered what the loners thought they were doing. It wasn't often a cat was stupid enough to trespass on ThunderClan land.

As I reached out with my mind, I felt six cats, instead of the four that went out. Strange. Usually, when loners were taken in, it was _one_ cat. Hence the term _loner_. Attempting to find out more about the strangers, I probed deeper.

In their memories, I saw fuzzy visions of hundreds and hundreds of Twolegs, but when I probed deeper, all I could see was white fog. Were they kittypets? But then, why were they in the forest?

I tried to go deeper, to get more information, but a voice in my mind ordered, _GET OUT!_ I stumbled, the power of the voice surprising me as I was jerked out of their minds.

"Lionblaze. How are things on the borders?" I asked, trying to recover.

"All quiet, except for these two featherbrains."

"What's that mean?" I heard a tomcat murmur, supposedly to his companion.

"No idea," a she-cat whispered back.

"I wish I had a phone to record this. Annabeth's admitting that she doesn't know! Oh, this is sweet to my ears!"

My head spun confusedly. The kittypets spoke our language, but they used terms I had never heard before. What was a 'fone'? And what was 're-cord'?

And another thing. Kittypets were always fat and out of shape, but these cats kept up the pace easily. Judging from their physical fitness, they should be loners. But they had so many memories of Twolegs!

Shaking off my confusing thoughts, I searched for an image of the strangers as they were now. Pushing as hard as I could, I saw through one a raven-black tom with eyes the color of the sea. Through the other, I saw a very light gold she-cat with the weirdest eyes! Instead of being amber or blue, or anything like that, they were a deep, intelligent gray. Who _were_ these cats?

When we got back to camp, I turned to Lionblaze. "I'll warn Bramblestar that we have visitors." I spat the final word with contempt. By now, every cat should know not to trespass on Clan land!

I ran lightly up to the leader's cave and poked my head inside. "Bramblestar?"

"Jayfeather," he responded. "You're just the cat I wanted to see. I had a dream from StarClan last night. They bore a new prophecy."

"So soon?" I gasped. "We've only just defeated Dark Forest."

"Yes. But I fear they may rise again."

"Impossible," I insisted. "Tell me the words of the prophecy. I'm sure you're wrong."

"The prophecy came from Firestar. He expressed his sadness that he couldn't be there to help, but…you know." I lowered my head in sadness. Every cat in the camp felt Firestar's absence. "He said, " _Wisdom's daughter and the Sea's son will save you from the darkness. Without them, the battle cannot be won._ " Now you see why I fear a threat from Dark Forest once more."

"Yes…we must find these cats as soon as possible," I mused. "But we can't do it right now. Lionblaze's patrol found intruders on the border."

"Cats from a Clan?" Bramblestar questioned.

"No, outsiders. I think they're kittypets. I…you know…looked into their minds and saw a lot of Twolegs."

"We'll see," Bramblestar admonished. "It could be that they just lived near the Twolegplace."

"I suppose," I responded as I followed Bramblestar out the cave entrance.

By the time I was outside, I could hear many cats assembled in the clearing. They were all muttering uneasily about the strangers.

"ThunderClan can't afford to take them in," I heard Foxstrike tell his companions. "We've only just begun to get over Dark Forest, we don't need more trouble."

Cinderheart protested, "But what if they are _good_ cats? I say ThunderClan should take in anyone who has something to offer to the Clan. The other Clans can call us a collection of kittypets and rogues, but we're stronger than all of them! Take Firestar, for example. Would any cat from any Clan dare call him a cowardly kittypet now?"

I could hear many murmurs of assent, but others remained unconvinced.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar called out in the traditional summons. Although it was somewhat unnecessary, I thought Bramblestar was wise to proceed according to Clan protocol.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there are strangers in our camp. They were found inside the border. I know some of you think all outsiders are to be kept away from the Clans, but I believe they should be given a chance." He then turned to the rogues.


	2. We Beat Up Some Cats

**Author's Note: Hello! This note won't be as long as the other one, I promise. What'd you guys think of the last chapter? I've shred the plot with some friends prior to publishing this, and they seemed to like it, but I'll let you guys judge it. Um, one more thing: do you guys think the Clan cats are speaking too formally? I just kinda noticed Erin Hunter writes more formally than Rick Riordan. Let me know, and I'll try and fix that. Oh, yeah. I don't own the Warriors series. I only own, like the ones I made up. So that'd be...Lightningflash, Rainwing, Foxstrike, Clawpaw...and a bunch of other ones. So yeah. Read and review!**

"What are you: kittypet or loner?"

"What's a kittypet?" the tom questioned. He seemed comfortable with asking questions.

"A cat that lives with Twolegs and eats their food."

"And a Twoleg is…" the golden she-cat prompted.

"It's our word for those things without claws or tails that walk on two legs," Bramblestar responded wearily.

"Well then, we're not kittypets," the tom responded. "We're definitely loners."

"Very well," Bramblestar replied gravely. Then, turning to the Clan added, "I propose that, if they wish, the rogues will fight our finest warriors. If they fight well, we will allow them to stay, provided they agree to learn our ways. Do you wish this?" he continued.

The strangers exchanged glances before replying, "Yes, we do."

"Very well," Bramblestar responded. "Lionblaze, Ivypool. Step forward."

My brother and Ivypool stepped out from among the crowd as Bramblestar resumed speaking. "Keep in mind," he warned the strangers. "We do not fight with our teeth and claws while we're training. Keep your claws sheathed as you fight."

Percy's POV

"What if we win?" I asked the leader of the band of cats.

"You won't," he replied smiling slightly. "Get ready." The golden cat, who I assumed was Lionblaze, faced me eagerly, probably ready to take me down, but I just stared back. I'd faced way worse than him before. The silver cat turned to Annabeth as the leader called, "Begin!"

Lionblaze lunged at me, although his claws were withdrawn. He followed up with two quick paw swipes, trying to find a hole in my defense, but I dodged all his blows until, exhausted, he stepped back.

I feinted toward his head by rearing up on my hind feet-sorry, _paws_. As he reared up with me, I dove at his feet-argh! _PAWS!_ What I'm trying to say is, he lost his balance and toppled forward. As he fell, I waited underneath him with my legs braced. Once he hit my back, I compressed my legs before pushing straight up, sending my opponent flying into the air.

I felt bad, because during our little fight I had scraped him with my new claws a little bit. Not deep, just enough to draw blood. Oops.

Lionblaze landed flat on his back, all the air knocked out of his lungs. He lay there for a few seconds, stunned. Sheesh, what was his problem? It's not like he'd never been beaten before.

I still heard sounds of fighting, and pivoted (rather awkwardly) to find the silver cat, Ivypool, still trying to beat Annabeth.

Up until I started watching, Annabeth had been deflecting Ivypool's blows almost lazily, but suddenly Annabeth darted to one side, as if she was trying to slash Ivypool's left flank. Ivypool blocked the feint, but didn't anticipate the real strike.

Annabeth lightly hopped to Ivypool's right, slipped under her belly and came out on the left side. Then, while Ivypool was trying to locate her, Annabeth twisted, hauled herself onto Ivypool's back, and hooked her paws out from under her all in one movement. Then, as Ivypool was falling, Annabeth jumped off, pushing Ivypool into the ground faster and propelling herself into the air.

She landed neatly beside me, and looking up at the leader innocently queried, "What happens if we win again?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the leader inquired. "Did you train somewhere?"

"Yes, we did," Annabeth replied before I could open my mouth. Smart girl. "We went to a camp similar to this, but we had to leave. We were driven out, along with our companions by, ah...more powerful beings. However, we were not taught those moves exactly."

"Then how did you know them?"

"Well, I was taught to be unpredictable," I grinned. "Like the sea."

"What is the sea?" a slender shouldered gray tom standing at the side of the leader asked.

"Oh…it's this huge body of water with waves. Only the waves are a lot bigger than the ones in your lake."

"He must men the sun-drown place," the leader explained to his cats. This they seemed to understand. "But, yes, the sun-drown place is unpredictable."

I noticed that as I said this, the leader and the small shouldered gray tom tensed.

"Wow, Percy," Annabeth muttered. "Way to keep the ID secret." Out loud she continued, eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm really good at thinking on my feet."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Cause _that's_ not obvious at all."

"I see," the leader meowed. "I am Bramblestar. This is the Clan medicine cat, Jayfeather," he gestured to the slim gray cat with strange blue eyes, "and my deputy Squirrelflight." An orange furred cat nodded to us politely. "What are your names?" Bramblestar resumed.

Annabeth nudged me. "The "medicine cat" is blind. That's why his eyes look weird."

Oh. Turning my attention back to Bramblestar, I replied, "I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth."

"Those names will not do," Bramblestar informed us. "All our names are similar: we are given one part of our name as a kit and the second part when we become full warriors."

I was about to ask what a warrior was, but I realized that was a stupid question. Obviously, a warrior was...well, a warrior.

Bramblestar's gaze settled on me. "You will be Seastorm." I almost chuckled out loud, but only just stopped myself. If only they knew how ironic that was! "You will be Quickthought," Bramblestar told Annabeth. Another eerily fitting name.

Bramblestar focused on his Clan again before continuing, "These cats have the fighting skills of full warriors, but they do not know our ways. Ivypool, you will mentor Quickthought the ways of a Clan. Lionblaze, you will be mentor to Seastorm." With that statement, Bramblestar pivoted and walked back into his cave, calling over his shoulder, "Jayfeather! Join me."

Our "mentors" approached us, and introduced themselves properly. They sounded polite enough, but their eyes glinted harshly. I guess they were still a little frustrated at our beating them oh so easily.

"Come with us," Ivypool instructed Annabeth, sorry " _Quickthought"_ and I. "You need to be familiar with the Clan's border for patrol."

"Is that what you were doing when you found us today?" Annabeth asked Lionblaze.

"Yes," he replied. "We do border patrol every day to make sure no cats have trespassed on our lands. Rogues and kittypets," here he cast a glance at us, "we generally chase off. But Clan cats we bring straight back to camp."

"So why were we brought back to camp?" I questioned, confused. The Clan's policies and what actually happened seemed conflicting to me. Hopefully, I'm not the only one.

"We would have chased you off," Lionblaze responded, "but the new warriors wanted the glory of catching you. They wanted our leader to be impressed. We definitely didn't expect Bramblestar to make you members of the Clan," he spat.

"Really feeling the love, dude," I snarled sarcastically. "But how many Clans are there?"

Ivypool answered, "Four. WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and our Clan: ThunderClan. Each Clan has its own territory so that no cat steals prey from another. WindClan lives on the moor, ShadowClan in the pine forest, RiverClan by the river, and obviously ThunderClan here."

"Why don't you all just live together?" Annabeth-grr! Stupid new names! Quickthought asked.

"We can't!" Ivypool responded outraged. "The Warrior Code prevents it!"

"The Warrior Code is a list of rules left to us by our ancestors. They are the reason that Clan cats don't dissolve into bands of rogues. It says that we must not consort with members of another Clan, we can't fight within our Clan, boundaries must be respected, the Clan must be fed first, medicine cats can't have kits, and things similar to that," Lionblaze explained.

"What if you fall in love with someone from another Clan?" I asked, suspicious. "You don't keep them apart, do you?"

"Of course we do!" Ivypool exclaimed. "A cat should be able to find love within its own Clan."

I noticed Anna- Quickthought watching Lionblaze sharply and turned to my "mentor." I saw that his eyes held a trace of sadness, as if he had just gotten over longing for something he couldn't have.

I couldn't understand why the Clans would do that! It obviously caused pain to many of their members, but they still refused to let cats in love be together. And Annabeth says _I'm_ an idiot.

Our teachers walked us around the whole territory. They obviously still didn't trust us all the way, but neither did we, so that was okay. The last border Ivypool and Lionblaze showed us was the WindClan border, which was separated by a stream.

I was a little tired from the tour, and was about to take a drink when I remembered my powers. Would they still work while I was a cat? Normally, water healed and strengthened me, but now…

I dipped my head lower to the water and cautiously took a drink. Immediately, I felt strength flow back into my limbs. I stuck my head underwater and inhaled deeply, but it felt just like normal breathing. Yes!

When I came back up, Lionblaze and Ivypool were watching me strangely, but _Quickthought_ (See, I got it this time!) seemed to get it.

"Do they work?" she whispered when I rejoined her.

"Yep," I replied.

"Excellent. This could mean that the change isn't permanent. Hopefully, we can find a way to change ourselves back, or if we get back to camp, have the Hecate cabin kids do it."


	3. Clash of Clans

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Percy still had his powers! But, if you read the first author's note, you already knew that. If you didn't pay attention, shame on you! These give you vital information (most of the time)! Read and review!**

Lionblaze's POV

ThunderClan's newest members seemed to adjust well to Clan life. Although, the first time we took them hunting, they seemed revolted, as if they'd never hunted before. Even though they certainly looked and were as fit as rogues, I started to share Jayfeather's suspicion of their being kittypets.

Soon after Ivypool and I came back from showing Quickthought and Seastorm the territory, Jayfeather pulled me aside and told me what he had seen in their minds.

I protested, "But if they're kittypets, how come they're so...tough?"

"I don't know," Jayfeather mewed, troubled. "I don't trust them. Neither should you."

"There's something else," I added. "While I was fighting Seastorm, he accidentally unsheathed his claws. He actually _cut_ me. I'm supposed to be invincible!"

"Strange. As far as I know, Dovewing and I still have our powers, but…they haven't been working on those two." Jayfeather looked troubled. "Keep an eye on them."

Moments later, I saw him streak into Bramblestar's den.

After that talk, I kept a close eye on Quickthought and Seastorm, but nothing super unusual happened. They seemed to get along well with rest of the Clan, always offering to do the worst jobs. Soon, they were almost indistinguishable from any other Clan cat. Almost.

They spent a lot of time together, like mates. But, when we asked them if they were mates, they replied in the negative. They said they were "dating," whatever that means.

Every other cat started to trust Quickthought and Seastorm, though. Within a short amount of time, I found myself trusting them too.

Cinderheart and Quickthought had become close friends, as had Seastorm and I. One day, the four of us were just coming back from hunting patrol, when we found the Clan in upheaval.

I raced over to Dovewing, who was watching wide eyed as the Clan made preparations for battle.

"What's happening?" I demanded skidding to a halt in front of her.

"RiverClan has crossed the border. In force. I heard about fifteen of them," she replied angrily. "Can't they get over themselves? We just fought Dark Forest; we don't need _more_ battles!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled impatiently. The Clan quickly assembled. "RiverClan has invaded our territory. I will lead a patrol of cats to drive them out. Thank you, Dovewing, for listening for them.

"Lionblaze, Ivypool, Dovewing, Whitepaw, Cinderheart, Seastorm, Quickthought, Brightheart, Spotpaw, Icewind, Rainwing, Foxstrike, Lightningflash, and Clawpaw, come with me."

The cats Bramblestar named all trotted forward, myself included. Bramblestar leaped lightly from the HighLedge and led us out of the camp.

As we ran, we were generally silent, but Seastorm and Quickthought worked their way up to me.

"What did Bramblestar mean about Dovewing "hearing" the RiverClan cats?" Seastorm questioned. "There's no way she could've heard that far away."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I responded incredulously. "Jayfeather, Dovewing, Firestar, and I were all part of a prophecy from StarClan. Jayfeather, Dovewing, and I were all born with powers, as was Firestar, although that happened much earlier. Jayfeather can see into people's minds, Dovewing can hear things far away, and I'm invincible in battle."

Seastorm gave me a strange look. I wonder if he noticed the accident when we were fighting the first day he came to camp, but I shrugged away the thought. The scratch was so small, he probably hadn't noticed.

I sped up my pace, pushing ahead and leaving Quickthought and Seastorm behind. I ended up next to Cinderheart, who I gave an uneasy smile.

"You ready?"

She smiled back and snorted. "Of course I am. I did train for this, you know."

I dropped my gaze to my paws. Things were less awkward between the two of us since Dark Forest, but I always felt uncertain around her.

Before I could muster a reply, we came to the riverbank.

Just as Dovewing had predicted, there were fifteen cats there. All of them, save one, who I recognized as Mistystar, were diving in and out of the river catching fish and small prey on land.

Up at the front of the party, Bramblestar stopped; every cat behind him stopped as well. "Mistystar," Bramblestar meowed with a cool tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mistystar turned to Bramblestar, a mockingly apologetic look in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry," she teased insolently. "Are we on ThunderClan territory? I was wondering what that stench was…now I know." Mistystar shrugged and turned back to her cats. "Let's take our haul back across the border. These cowards," she cast a glance back at Bramblestar, "won't do anything to stop us."

Bramblestar's fur bristled as he whispered, "Surround them."

My Clanmates and I obeyed, spreading out on either side of our leader. We quickly outflanked the RiverClan cats, who were too laden with prey to run very fast.

"Attack!" Bramblestar yowled, and as one, ThunderClan sprang forward.

I barely saw the battle. I was aware of my enemies, and fought almost mechanically, not truly thinking. After the battle with Dark Forest, I wasn't interested in fighting Clan cats.

Leaving my opponent, a young RiverClan warrior named Rippletail, to go yowling back into his own territory, I sprang onto a warrior attacking Lightningflash. My Clanmate leaped up with a nod of thanks and raced back into the fray.

The crowd was beginning to thin out, the RiverClan warriors fleeing back to their land. I was aware of Quickthought disabling enemy warriors quickly and efficiently, wasting no movement.

When no more than four RiverClan cats remained, I became aware of yowls more ferocious than most coming from the riverbank. I turned to see Seastorm locked in combat with Mistystar, who was fighting viciously.

As if by some unspoken agreement, the three other RiverClan warriors abandoned their own battles and formed a kind of wall in front of Mistystar and Seastorm. Even as we watched, stunned that the enemies would run so easily, Mistystar rammed her shoulder into Seastorm. While he was off balance, she swiped at him with her claws, sending Seastorm into the swiftly flowing river with a splash.

Mistystar nodded, satisfied, as Seastorm began to wash away, yowling and spitting, but unable to get back to shore. Many of us tried to reach him and pull him out, but the four warriors left behind by RiverClan fought us, keeping us away from the river just long enough for Seastorm to wash away.

"No!" yowled Clawpaw. The apprentice had become very attached to Seastorm in a short time. Now he had to watch his close friend be carried away by the swirling river.

I turned and saw Quickthought, Seastorm's companion from the beginning, watching the water with a blank expression, no doubt feeling agony on the inside.

Bramblestar, his head lowered, spoke softly. "We must return now. Nothing more can be done for Seastorm."


	4. I'm Dead! JK!

**Author's Note: Mwah ha ha! Cliffhanger! Is he dead? Would I really do that? You don't know! So now you have to read this. And review.**

Reluctantly, everyone turned back to the forest and plodded slowly on, no longer elated with the victory. What good was winning a battle when you lost a friend?

When our battle weary and dejected party returned to camp, we found Jayfeather waiting impatiently to check us over for wounds. No one was hurt seriously, thank StarClan. Just a few scratches. But of course, poor Seastorm had suffered much worse.

Once Jayfeather had treated him, Bramblestar slowly ascended to the HighLedge and called the Clan together.

"The battle with RiverClan was well-fought, and ThunderClan was victorious." Those who had not been at the battle looked puzzled as to why Bramblestar looked so sad. "But, unfortunately…RiverClan caused one of our newest warriors to be drowned. Seastorm, although he came from outside the Clans, bravely fought to his end for cats he had only just met. He shall always be remembered as a hero."

In lowering my head, I saw Quickthought out of the corner of my eye. She too had her head lowered, but she didn't look sad. Her eyes were glinting with amusement, as if enjoying a hilarious joke. What was up with her? Had Seastorm's death driven her mad?

Bramblestar inclined his head to Quickthought. "It is no secret that Quickthought and Seastorm were extremely close. I'm sure you will all join me in expressing our sorrow at your loss."

Quickthought looked up, that strange look in her eyes. "He's not dead," she protested.

Cinderheart pressed up against her, warmth and comfort showing in her eyes. "Look, Quickthought. I know this is hard to accept, but Seastorm's dead. He was washed away by the river, and he's no RiverClan cat."

"He's not dead," Quickthought insisted. "You'll see. He'll probably show up at his own burial service." I could've sworn I heard her mutter, "Again."

The Clan was beginning to plod slowly back to their tasks, all the joy sucked out. It wasn't often a warrior died, but when they did, it was a great tragedy. I shook my head and turned away.

As the day progressed, the Clan only got sadder. At first, we had hoped Seastorm would come back, but now surely there was no hope.

While I was walking to the fresh-kill pile, a voice I couldn't quite place asked from the doorway, "Sheesh, who died?"

"Seastorm," I answered without looking up.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he's not dead," the voice chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry," I began angrily turning around. But then I saw who it was. The black fur, the green eyes, even the weird mark on his flank…it was definitely him. "Seastorm!" I gasped. Every cat looked up in surprise, except for Quickthought, who continued to eat her mouse.

"Seastorm!" the rest of the Clan cried, swarming him. Even Bramblestar rushed down to give Seastorm his congratulations.

"When you did not return, we feared the worst," Bramblestar said, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well. I have a knack for surviving," Seastorm replied, eyes glinting mischievously.

Unconsciously, the Clan and I started to step back, clearing a path between Quickthought and Seastorm. We watched the two of them expectantly, looking for a joyous reunion, but Quickthought just sat there eating her mouse.

She swallowed without any sense of urgency. "What took you so long?" she demanded. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away.

The rest of us stared at her as she retreated. Then our gazes swiveled to Seastorm. He smiled. "She's real sentimental, isn't she?" With that statement, he too turned and strolled away.

That night, every cat in the warriors den was reluctant to go to sleep. They would rather try and get information from Seastorm about where he had disappeared to, and how he had defeated the RiverClan warrior. Eventually, snores filled the den as every cat drifted off to sleep.

Percy's POV

Wow. That was _way_ too easy. When the RiverClan warrior tackled me into the water, all I had to do was pretend to be drowning while laughing hysterically to myself. Then, once I was out of sight, I controlled the water to push the warrior back up to his own territory.

The only reason it took me a while to get back to camp is that I wanted to explore the lake. I let the river carry me and made the current flow faster.

When I reached the lake, I dove down to the bottom. It was pretty much the same as swimming as a human. Underneath the lake, there was nothing unusual, just a few scraggly plants and, farther out, fish big enough to feed half a Clan. I wondered why Ailuros had sent us out here, and said that she couldn't accompany us.

The goddess originally said she wanted to send us somewhere because of a mortal's missing cat, but I was pretty sure that wasn't really it. Not even a goddess could be that stupid. Scratch that: she might be able to. But probably not.

I figured that we were actually sent here to help the Clans, what with I had no idea. I mean, sure they had some messed up values, but that wasn't really our problem. So maybe the threat hadn't come up yet. Or maybe _we_ were the threat.

Lost in thought, I propelled myself too close the lake floor and one of my paws brushed the silty bottom. When the cloud of dirt settled again, I saw something dully shining the color of… _Celestial bronze?_ When the thickest part of my paw brushed the surface of the metal, a spike of pain shot up to my head.

 _Enchanted_ , I thought. _That's probably why Ailuros couldn't come here herself. But one small patch shouldn't be enough._

I swam around the whole perimeter of the lake and found Celestial bronze covering the lake floor everywhere under a fine layer of dirt. Definitely weird. If Leo could get his hands on this stuff…oh, gods. Leo.

I hadn't thought about his in forever. If he was alive, he still hadn't gotten in touch with the people at camp, which was probably a good thing. The rest of the Seven and I did promise we would strangle him as soon as he got back.

My little underwater exploit over, I swam back up into ThunderClan territory, pausing when I knew I was close to the camp. I allowed myself to get wet at first, thinking they would be suspicious if I was dry. Then I realized it had been at least four hours and the Clan would expect me to be dry. It would raise more eyebrows (hang on, can cats raise eyebrows?) if I were wet.

The little scratches I had gotten in the battle were gone now, which would look weird, but there was nothing I could do about that.

When I walked into the camp and saw that no one was watching me, I couldn't resist teasing them a little. Everyone looked glad to see me; I took that as a good sign. Annabeth-the-cat, of course, knew I was okay, but her eyes shone with suppressed mirth. I wanted a chance to get away from the crowd of my Clanmates so I could tell her what I had discovered, but the well meaning kitties (could I still call them kitties?) wouldn't leave me alone.

So instead, I rose early in the morning and woke Quickthought as well.

"Let's walk to the lake," I whispered in her ear. "There are some things I want to tell you."

On our walk, I explained what I had found, although it wasn't some much explaining as relating. Even through Quickthought's cat form, I could see the puzzled expression on her face as she tried to work things out.

She was still thinking when we neared the lake. She opened her mouth, presumably to ask me something, stiffened and stopped as we heard a voice. One that was _not_ speaking the cat language. It was a human voice, and a familiar one at that.

Quickthought and I glanced at each other, surprise evident in our eyes, before we dashed forward. On the lake's beach, we saw a girl who looked about sixteen standing there. She had dark, choppy hair, ice blue eyes, and a silver circlet around her head. By now, I think you can guess who it was.

"Thalia!" I cried racing towards her. She had just finished sending an Iris-message, presumably back to camp. "Thalia Thalia Thalia! It's me, Percy!" I had hoped that she would understand me, but no such luck. I ran up to her and began pawing at her legs. "Come on, Thalia. Hear me!"


	5. Splish Splash! Now Bring Armed Friends

**Author's Note: Hello. Did anyone catch the reference to** ** _The Battle of the Labyrinth_** **in the last chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? If not, I don't know why I even try. So, what do youthink of Thalia's entrance? I think you'll like this next part if you like slapstick humor. When I thought of it, I literally rolled on the floor with laughter. Okay, not literally, but pretty much. Read and review!**

Thalia's POV

I watched the black-furred, green-eyed cat come racing towards me as his golden, almost blonde companion stayed behind. The annoying little furball started pawing at me.

"Beat it, stupid cat!" I didn't have time for this. I needed to find Percy and Annabeth. Again. Why was it always them? But the cat wouldn't leave me alone, so I kicked it as I sent a current of electricity down my leg.

The cat yowled angrily as it was thrown into the air, fur sticking up in a hundred different directions. I expected it to come and launch itself at me again, so I summoned a little spark of electricity on one finger. "Watch it," I warned.

But the cat didn't attack. It just stood there and shook out its fur, looking miffed. The black cat sat down, and as it did, I saw a flash of what looked like Celestial bronze on one of its flanks. Weird.

Staring at me calmly, with eyes the same sea green as Percy's, the cat calmly swiped a paw at me, even though it was at least six feet away.

I turned my head toward the lake as I heard rushing water. My eyes widened as I saw a huge wave of water rushing towards me. What the heck? That was the last thought I had before I was swamped.

When the water subsided, I was choking, spluttering, and soaking. I whipped my head back towards the cats and saw them sitting side by side in a perfect circle of dry ground. There wasn't a drop of water on them.

"Percy?" I tentatively asked out loud. Good thing my Hunters weren't here to see me talking to a cat…

I had just given up on my sanity when the black cat nodded it's head and meowed something at me, gesturing to his companion. I turned my gaze to the blonde cat. "Annabeth?" The blonde raised its paw and waved.

"Wonderful," I muttered. "Why is it always you two?"

The cats shook their heads sadly.

Percy's POV

After I swamped Thalia and finally got through to her, she left for Camp Half-Blood. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect, because literally thirty seconds later, a patrol came bursting through the bushes.

"Where is it?" demanded Lightningflash, who was in the lead. Once more, upon seeing him, I was reminded of my metahuman friend, Barry. Also known as the Flash…but you didn't need to know that…

"Where's what?" I asked, shaking myself out of my reverie.

"The Twoleg," Lightningflash explained slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh, yes," Quickthought replied. "We chased it off."

Lightningflash looked surprised. "Well done. Twolegs are always a threat to the Clans. Did you know that they destroyed the old forest?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Haven't the elders told you the story? Twolegs came in with these giant monsters and started knocking down all the trees. The prey ran away and left the Clans starving and the Twolegs captured any cat who went too close to them."

Quickthought and I exchanged uneasy glances. If the Clans already had such a poor opinion of humans, what would they think when they found out _we_ were human?

Lightningflash, who hadn't noticed our distress, continued talking to us as we trotted back to camp. "Well, it's a good thing you're coming back. The Gathering is tonight, and it's getting late. Bramblestar will be announcing who's going soon."

Quickthought and I had only just recently learned what a Gathering was. The other cats assured us we would be going, as we were new warriors. Rainwing, Lightningflash, and Foxstrike would also be coming. They received their warrior names only a few days before we came to the Clan.

Back at camp, Bramblestar called out the names of the cats who would be going to the Gathering. Sure enough, Quickthought and I were among them.

Our party assembled, we ran swiftly through the woods, our pelts blurring together in the fading light. When we had been running for about ten minutes, we came to a tree that had fallen and created a bridge between the lake shore and the small island. We all clambered onto the branches and crossed the stretch of lake.

The Clan cats glanced apprehensively at the water beneath them, except for the RiverClan cats, but Quickthought and I crossed quickly.

On the island, we all gathered around a big tree. The leaders of the Clans climbed into the branches with their deputies and the "medicine cats" (a.k.a. doctors) sat in the roots. Sheesh. Did every single person-I mean, cat, have an assigned seat? I started having flashbacks to exam days.

I noticed that all the cats were mingling, even outside of their own Clan. Wasn't that supposed to be against their "Warrior Code"? These cats' rules were _so_ inconsistent! It's like they couldn't make up their minds. _Oh, yes, that's okay. Wait, no it's not._ Make up your stinking mind!

Quickthought and I stayed close together, afraid of losing track of one another in the vast crowds. We padded up to Lionblaze, who was chatting with some skinny cats I assumed were WindClan. They looked depressed.

"Lionblaze, I thought consorting with cats from other Clans was against the warrior code," I hissed to my Clanmate.

"Not on the night of a Gathering," he whispered back before turning his attention back to his conversation. "Yes, I'm sorry to hear of Onestar's death. How did it happen?"

A young red-brown tabby replied, "There was an outbreak of greencough. It killed Harespring before it took Onestar."

Lionblaze and the WindClan cats exchanged pleasantries and introduced Quickthought and I, but to be honest, I didn't really listen. My ADHD had followed me into my kitty cat life, and I could barely focus on anything.

By the time the leaders finally called us to order, I was twitching like…a cat. Who's twitching. That metaphor just died.

Since Quickthought, Lionblaze, and I were all near each other, we sat next to each other in a row with our other Clanmates. As Lionblaze watched the leaders, I heard him inhale sharply.

"What is it?" I asked, thinking something was wrong.

"Heathertail…" he murmured. "I never thought she'd become a leader…" He hardly seemed to hear me.

The she-cat his eyes seemed to be trained on was speaking now. "WindClan suffered from greencough this leafbare, but we are recovering well and have found an abundance of rabbits in our territory.

"WindClan is strong," she concluded with a piercing glance at the other leaders.

"Why did that sound like a threat?" I asked Lionblaze in a whisper.

"It always does," he sighed softly.

During our exchange, we missed out on the ShadowClan leader's speech, but it was all along the same lines. Prosperity, well-fed, strength. Yawn.

The next one to speak was Mistystar, the RiverClan leader. "RiverClan has done well. There was a slight disagreement with ThunderClan, but their losses were greater than ours." Here, she cast a sly glance at Bramblestar before sitting back down.

Bramblestar, the last to speak, stood and began, "ThunderClan has also done well. Prey is plentiful, and despite our, ah, _disagreement_ with RiverClan, we have recovered well. Thankfully, there were no fatalities." As he caught Mistystar's disbelieving glance, he continued, "Actually, we have several new warriors: Lightningflash, Rainwing, Foxstrike, Quickthought, and…Seastorm."

As the Clans chanted our names, Mistystar's head swiveled as she searched the audience, no doubt for me. When she found me, an evil grin slowly spread across her face. Never a good sign.

"Quickthought and Seastorm?" she queried with false innocence. "I don't remember you introducing them as apprentices."

Bramblestar squared his shoulder before replying, "I didn't. They came from outside the Clans."

Mutters spread throughout the assembled cats. Why was this such a big deal. As my Clanmates started to defend Quickthought and I, little fights began to break out.

"STOP!" cried the WindClan leader, Heatherstar. "Do you want StarClan to give DarkClan access to us?"

New mutters spread through the crowd, halting the fights. Beside me, Lionblaze stiffened. Even I, with my limited knowledge of the Clans knew why. DarkClan didn't exist.


	6. Cuckoo Cat

Back at the camp, I walked up to Quickthought, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze, who were talking in lowered…meows?

"Seastorm," Quickthought beckoned me over. "What did you think?"

"You mean of Heatherstar's temporary insanity? Gee, let me think. Maybe that she's gone off her rocker! Oh, wait. I already said that."

"Thank you so much for that impartial opinion," Quickthought replied sarcastically. "But we had pretty much the same thoughts."

Lionblaze cleared his throat nervously. "Um, guys, there's something you should know.

"Back when Heatherstar and I were apprentices, we used to meet in secret. Later, Hollyleaf convinced me not to, and I haven't seen her since. But, we used to play in these tunnels that go under all the Clans' territories. We would play a game where we had our own Clan. She was the leader, Heatherstar, and I was the deputy, Lionclaw. The Clan we made up...it was called DarkClan."

Cinderheart looked thunderstruck (Heh heh. ThunderClan, thunderstruck.). Honestly, Lionblaze was smart in a lot of situations, but in his love life, he was clueless. He just told the girl, err... _cat_ , that he was practically dated that he used to have a relationship with another cat. On an extreme level. I mean, they were in different Clans, and they still managed to meet up. Like I said: idiot.

Quickthought's voice broke through my thoughts (heh heh). Man, I keep tripping myself up with these puns. But anyways, she clarified, "So, she's decided that your made up game from childhood is real?"

Lionblaze shrugged his shoulders (which is quite difficult for a cat) hopelessly. "Maybe."

Before we could discuss the matter further, Bramblestar called out, "Seastorm, can you do a hunting patrol?"

"Sure," I replied over my shoulder. Inwardly, I groaned. Quickthought and I ate Clan food to stay alive, but trust me, we did _not_ enjoy it. Would you? As I turned to leave, Quickthought gave me a sympathetic glance.

One squirrel and three mice later, I was back at camp with the rest of the patrol, which was Blossomfall, Berrynose, and Lightningflash. Berrynose reminded me of the gods: arrogant and self-important. Although, he sometimes showed amazing streaks of kindness. The gods…not so much.

Lionblaze and Quickthought, who had been on border patrol, approached me as soon as they came back.

"We need to talk," Quickthought informed me. As if I couldn't tell from her "brooding look."

"What's up?" I asked as soon as we were a little ways into the forest.

Lionblaze answered, "We found something strange while we were on patrol."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "I kind of guessed that. Anything to add on?"

Quickthought let out an exasperated sigh. "Seaweed Brain, your sarcasm is about as good as your attention span. Which is, to say, _nonexistent_."

Lionblaze cut me off. " _Anyways_ , I was going to show Quickthought one of the tunnels heatherstar and I used to play in. When we got there, there were tracks all over the entrance that didn't smell of ThunderClan, or any other Clan."

"Weird," I admitted. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The last time we saw tracks like those, they were from Dark Forest," Lionblaze explained. On seeing our blank looks, he sighed. "That's right. I always forget you two are from outside of the Clans. Dark Forest is like…an evil Clan of cats that are supposed to be dead, but live on in memory. They invaded the Clans awhile back."

"Ah, it's one of _those_ things," quickthought clarified, which wasn't really clarifying for Lionblaze. I got it, however. Every single hero we'd met (demigod or otherwise) had at least one enemy or ally that was supposed to be dead. Even us. It seemed the Clan cats had that same problem.

"You'd better tell Cinderheart," I instructed Lionblaze before he could question us. "But don't tell anyone else. We don't want everyone to panic." He nodded once before trotting away.

"Glad he's out of the way," Quickthought stated.

I nodded. "You think this had something to do with Heatherstar's…weirdness?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. I got the feeling that if she could, she'd be knitting her brow. "I think it's possible."

"We can't afford to be sidetracked right now," I reminded her. "We have to get home. Thalia's gonna be back soon, and we can't be around the Clans when that happens."

"I've been thinking about that," Quickthought resumed thoughtfully. "What i she _can't_ get back? There's some pretty powerful magic protecting this place, after all."

"They'll find a way through. And we have to be ready," I insisted.

"But what if we were sent here to help these cats?" Quickthought protested. "We can't turn our backs on them. And, if helping them is our mission, I doubt we'll be able to go home until we're done."

"You're right," I conceded. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We wait," she replied. "And hope nothing happens.


	7. Squirrels, Mice, and DEATH!

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm finally updating this story! Yay! Anyways, I try not to have multiple stories going at once, but I wasn't feeling this one anymore and really got into "Where's the Starbucks?". Anyways, the final chapter of that is finished, although it's not published yet, so I decided to work on this story! I was appalled to discover that I had already finished this chapter but had forgotten to post it. So enjoy this super late chapter! This story is also winding down, so get ready!**

 **Followers: citysunknown, Michael742, roocat2010, Rainfall20, starfinder20, melliott1621, Allonships, Brambletalon, pandaxoom, Melanie Arden Desmond, and LSOP Anaklusmos. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Favorites: Miniwolfy2, roocat2010, NekoFoxGirl17, Allonships, pandaxoom, SmolBeansArePeople2, TheHumanRange, and Maxiforce. Y'all are amazing!**

 **Pikachupercyharryfirestar: So, you reviewed forever ago so this is kinds late, but thanks so much! I made myself laugh when I thought about that part. :)**

 **Guest (1): :)**

 **Hopeleaf (Guest): Well, this update is super late, but please enjoy it! :)**

 **Allonships: Ta-da! :)**

 **Random person (Guest): Aww, thank you! Don't worry, however slow I may be, I will finish this! :)**

 **aRTyisAwesome: So glad you still got this, even though you haven't read Warriors. It's true that I do tend to over address the puns I write, but that's just because that's what I do in real life. I tend to over explain my puns. Ah, well. And I'm glad you thought I sorta made the characters my own but kept them true to themselves. Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and this definitely helped. :)**

 **This is so good (Guest): I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! :)**

 **Indian Sunset: Here's the update! :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Lionblaze's POV

I left Quickthought and Seastorm talking quietly and walked to Jayfeather's den. Seastorm had warned me not to tell anyone but Cinderheart, but I couldn't keep secrets from my brother. Besides, he might be able to help us.

After informing Cinderheart of the strange news, I padded over to Jayfeather's den. I ducked my head and entered, the bitter tang of herbs hitting me like a monster.

"What do you want?" Jayfeather demanded without turning around. "If this is about our new _friends_ , then I don't want to hear it."

"It's not," I assured him. "At least, not directly." I then reported what Quickthought and I had found in the forest. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"I don't know," Jayfeather mused. "But I'd bet you anything it has something to do with Quickthought and Seastorm."

"Why are you so determined to hate them?" I demanded. "They've done nothing but be loyal to this Clan, and yet you refuse to trust them!"

"Because they are part of a prophecy!" Jayfeather snarled back.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say, except for, "What makes you so sure?"

"The prophecy said: _Wisdom's daughter and the Sea's son will save you from the darkness. Without them, the battle cannot be won._ Their names weren't chosen by accident. Bramblestar hoped they would turn out to become the cats of the prophecy, and I think they are. Take Quickthought, for example. Her fighting skills are unequal, even among the most experienced warriors. She comes up with new moves on the spur of the moment. When faced with a bigger opponent, she knows exactly how to confuse it and defeat it. Seastorm's methods are more traditional, but still unheard of. And he's as familiar with the water as a RiverClan. He was washed away, for StarClan's sake! And none of you even thought twice about his returning perfectly fine! Those two are part of a prophecy, and I'm sure that they know it."

I thought about that. Jayfeather _did_ have a point. "I guess you're right," I admitted. "I'll go ask them."

"What?" Jayfeather gasped. "Don't do that!" But I was already walking over to them. They were sharing a squirrel and talking quietly.

When I reached Quickthought and Seastorm, I took a deep breath. "I know what's happening to you," I stated.

The two exchanged glances before Quickthought cautiously asked, "What do you mean you know what's happening to us?"

"You don't need to hide it," I reassured them. "It happened to me too."

They glanced at each other before leaning in conspiratorially. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

They sighed. Seastorm continued, "Man, you have _no_ idea how hard it's been to hide it. How'd you get so good at this?"

"Well…" I trailed off. "It wasn't easy at first, but it's gotten easier. Don't worry, you guys are doing fine. I only know because Jayfeather told me."

Quickthought's smile fell from her face. "How did Jayfeather find out?"

My own smile wavered. "Um, Bramblestar told him."

Seastorm cursed. "How did _he_ find out?"

I just stared at him. "StarClan told him. Duh."

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" Quickthought clarified with her eyes narrowed.

"You being in a prophecy. What'd you _think_ I was talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. That. It's such a relief that someone else knows, I guess." I barely had time to process Seastorm's response before he continued, "Uh, you won't tell anyone else about this, right?"

"No, of course not," I promised. I winked at them and then turned and walked away.

Percy's POV

Quickthought whirled to glare at me as soon Lionblaze left. "You are _so_ lucky he didn't catch on," she growled at me.

Not for the first time, I wished I could've put my hands in the air. "Well, I'm sorry that it sounded exactly like he was saying he was human too!"

"Yeah, I know," Quickthought relented. "But still."

Okay, so...we didn't really do anything special for the next month. And by that time, Quickthought and I were just about ready to murder every Greek monster alive (or dead), every Greek god or goddess, every god or goddess of every other culture, all our friends at Camp Half-Blood, and all our Clanmates. Okay, not really those last two. But basically, we were going absolutely, positively nuts.

It didn't help that demigod dreams had followed me. Ever since my first Gathering, I had been dreaming pretty much the same thing over and over every night. It would start out on the island where Gatherings were held.

The weirdest thing was, Bramblestar seemed to be going nuts right along with us. Ever since the last Gathering, more and more unexplained tracks had been appearing in our-uh... _their_ territory. We had also been finding the remains of meals on hunting patrols. Meals taken from ThunderClan territory.

"I can't take this anymore, Annabeth." We had finally managed to get some alone time, but we had to keep an eye, and ear, out for our Clanmates.

"It's Quickthought, Percy," she replied absently. She had heard me rant like this a few times before. Well, more than a few. I stared at her, waiting for her to realize what she had just said. She sighed. "Yes, I heard that. I called you _Percy_. Get over it."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I won't forget it. Because we're not Quickthought and Seastorm, we're Percy and Annabeth. That who we are, and who we always will be." **(A/N: Um, I almost put like a random thought in here where Percy thinks "Percabeth," but I thought that was pushing it. I just wanted you let you guys know because, as we all know, Percabeth is LIFE!)**

"Look, Percy, I know, but there's nothing we can do. I want go home just as much as you do. I'm so sick of eating dead mice. They aren't even cooked, for the gods' sakes! Now, there's another Gathering tonight. Bramblestar's probably going to take us with him. This time, let's at least _try_ to appear normal."

"Fine," I huffed angrily, but I wasn't really upset with Annabeth, and she knew it. We both just wanted to go home so badly. "We should be getting back. They'll wonder where we are. Besides, it's getting darker. We'll be leaving for the stupid Gathering soon."

Annabeth (Okay, I know her name is supposed to be Quickthought right now, but it's really not so...get over it.) nodded once and we padded back to the twisted brambles and vines that we now called home. Actually, that's a lie. We don't call it home. We're just living there for now.

So, you remember how earlier I mentioned we were going nuts? Yeah, that's because our lives here are incredibly _boring_. We literally do the same things every day. And they say dogs are creatures of habit.

Almost as soon as we were inside the camp, Bramblestar started calling out the names of the cats who were going to the Gathering and, surprise, surprise. Annabeth and I were expected to attend.

Lionblaze and his creepy brother Jayfeather walked over to us, as both of them were going to the Gathering too. They seemed to be having an intense muttering session, but stopped as soon as they got close to us. Lionblaze winked at us again, no doubt reminding us of that stupid prophecy, but Jayfeather raised his head and spoke. "I must go speak to Bramblestar. But keep your claws sharp. I have a bad feeling about tonight…" he trailed off and then ambled away to do...whatever.

"That's all we need, right?" I said. "A dire prediction. This is almost like being back home."


	8. I Show Off A Lot

**A/N: Ta-da! I've finished "Where's the Starbucks?", so this story is now my top priority. Sadly, this is the last chapter. Not to worry, though! There will be new material coming from me on Sunday, at the latest.**

 **Followers: TheHumanRange, Maxiforce, and vanearte. May glory and praise be heaped upon thee for all of thy days! Lo and behold! That didst rhymeth.**

 **Favorites: It doth appeareth that the favoriters of lore have yet to favorite-eth this work of fiction. Eth. Ah, look at me. Writing in Old English while listening to AC/DC.**

 **Allonships: So glad! Please enjoy this one just as much! :)**

 **pandaxoom: Yes, it most certainly is. And yeah, I felt like the demigods deserved to know that they aren't the only ones with cruddy lives. :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

As a Clan, or part of one, I guess, we headed to the same place we were a month ago. The other Clans that met us at the fallen tree that acted as a bridge still avoided Annabeth and I like the plague, but we were fine with that. Frankly, we barely noticed. Just like Jaydeather had said, there was an ominous feeling in the air. Something was different tonight. Tonight something was going to end.

We all filed into the clearing around the giant oak tree, and then I noticed only three of the four Clans were present. Three guesses as to who was missing.

If you guessed WindClan, you'd be correct!

There was no sign of Heatherstar or the rest of her Clan, which was odd because I got the feeling the meeting should have already started. Annabeth (yeah, I really don't care about our new names anymore) glanced at me nervously and I nodded. _I know._

It wasn't until about ten to fifteen minutes later that WindClan finally showed up, but I wasn't sure it was WindClan. For one thing, there were at least three times as many cats. I mean, cats don't reproduce _that_ fast, right? Also, none of the new additions looked remotely like Clan cats. In my weeks spent with the Clans, I had noticed that all Clan cats had a certain look. Then were lean, but not starving. They might have a few scars, but their fur was always well-groomed. These cats had mangy fur and their ribs stuck out like knives.

The few Clan cats I did see in WindClan's ranks reminded me of the Romans poised to attack Camp Half-Blood: honor surrounded by vagrants. But all came down the gentle incline in a mass of rippling fur before finally coming to rest with Heatherstar in the tree and the others directly behind her relative position.

"Heatherstar, what is this...riffraff?" Mistystar sniffed. A nasty way of putting it, but I saw her point.

"This is DarkClan," Heatherstar replied. Even from my far away seat in the crowd, I could see the mad glint in her eye. Uh-oh. I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E. (That's "trouble," by the way. Also, that's a song.)

Bramblestar looked down at Jayfeather worriedly before frowning at Heatherstar. "DarkClan doesn't exist."

"But they do," she said happily. "I have made them real in this world. Did you not find the tracks throughout the territories and wonder? DarkClan transcends all borders! Only by joining us can you be truly free, for only in the darkness can one do as they please!"

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one with a bad feeling about this," I whispered to Annabeth.

Instead of answering my sort-of question, Annabeth replied, "I think we've found our problem."

"You're insane," the ShadowClan leader declared, "and you'll make StarClan angry with us. Look! Look at the moon!"

Every cat looked up into the sky and saw clouds covering the full moon. Cue astonished gasps throughout the crowd.

Heatherstar continued her crazyfest. "StarClan is not angry! It is the members of DarkClan in the heavens commanding us to act. DarkClan, attack!"

You know, I've heard that word enough times in my life. Most of the time, it means someone's about to attack _me_. This time was no different.

The masses of what used to be WindClan charged the other three Clans, which would have been suicidal if Nutcase hadn't been recruiting every undesirable she came across. Since she _had_ done exactly that, the three same Clans were having some serious trouble.

I didn't know a ton about the Clans, but I did know one thing. They fought with a code. Unfortunately, the cats Nutcase had recruited had no such code and didn't recognize the Clans', which meant Clan cats were falling far faster than the rogues.

Annabeth and I hardly had to glance at each other before we jumped into the battle, disabling cats without killing them. It still wasn't enough.

Not long into the battle, Lionblaze and Cinderheart ended up fighting at our sides. As a mangy black kitty launched himself at me with a snarl, I called out to Lionblaze and Cinderheart, "Nice of you to join us."

I dipped my left shoulder and tossed my opponent over my head, and he responded, "Glad we could."

"This isn't working," Annabeth shouted, ever the practical one. "We need to do something big that will get rid of a lot of these DarkClan cats at once." She paused briefly, gray eyes boring into my soul (that sounds creepier than it actually was). "We need something like a freak weather event."

"Well, that'd be great," Cinderheart said sarcastically, "but there's no way anything like that could happen."

"Um, well, the thing is," I stammered. "Ugh. We should've said something earlier. 'Cause, uh, check this out!" I closed my eyes and raised my right paw into the air (which was actually a bad idea because I almost fell over) and summoned more power than I had the entire time I'd been a cat.

I felt the winds and the water from the lake nearby start to respond and cracked one eye open. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were watching me like I was insane. "Just wait for a second," I said. "I've never done this as a cat before."

They frowned. "What?"

"Um...tell you in a sec." I concentrated harder and let the water snake through the melee of hissing kitties. It would work its way under the paws of the "DarkClan" cats and toss them into the air, where they would be caught by the swirling winds and thrown into the lake. Ha ha ha, suckers!

Eventually, all the DarkClan cats were gone and the rest of the Clan cats were looking around like, _What? Who saved us all?_ Okay, maybe not that exactly, but something similar, right?

"Woah!" I exclaimed shaking my head. "Haven't done anything like that in a while," I laughed. Then I realized the Clan cats had figured out it was me and were about to demand an explanation. "Oh, hey guys."

* * *

I stared up at Bramblestar, who was perched on that ridiculous rock thing in the ThunderClan camp, and shifted uneasily on my paws. Annabeth and I were standing in the middle of a circle created by all the other ThunderClan cats.

"Exactly how long have you known that you possess these powers?" Bramblestar asked, poorly disguised annoyance in his meow.

"A while," I admitted.

"Yet you said nothing."

"Uh, yeah. I would've thought that was obvious, since I didn't tell anyone."

Annabeth hung her head. "Percy, he's wondering why you didn't say anything."

"Oh. I knew that."

Annabeth sighed. "Look, Bramblestar. We would have told you, but we didn't think we should. You see, there's something a little...different about us."

We explained who and what we were, which took some time, but we eventually got through it.

"Yeah, right," Lionblaze scoffed.

"It's true," I promised. "Not really sure how we can convince you until Alluring-roast changes us back, but uh...yeah."

Bramblestar started, "I'm not sure what to make of-"

I didn't hear the rest. Suddenly, Annabeth and I were engulfed in a blinding golden light. I felt my limbs elongating (which was weird) and felt myself get taller. There was a familiar weight in my hand.

Yeah, I said hand. Alluring-roast had changed Annabeth and I back into people in the middle of the ThunderClan camp, weapons in hand, sending our kitty friends into a panic.

The weirdest thing was, we could still understand them.

"Twolegs!" some of the warriors hissed before trying to launch themselves at us.

I caught Lightningflash by the scruff of his neck and put him back down. "Okay, buddy. That's enough."

"They're speaking!" the cats cried in horror. "They can speak!"

"Okay, SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled, causing all the cats to snap their mouths shut and freeze. "Guys, we're sorry for freaking you out, but it's okay. We're heading out now. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Auf wiedersehen, Bramblestar, mon ami," I said with a salute in Bramblestar's direction.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? German and French?"


End file.
